


【团酷】启示录

by Lingfengwu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom kurapika(Hunter╳Hunter), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: #CP：库洛洛╳酷拉皮卡#原作：《全职猎人》#分级：成人级。#简介：原著向。因为锁链手的制约，无法再使用念能力的库洛洛依照预言的指示一路向东，却并没能立即除念。怀着对命运的好奇，他找到了最厉害的预言师预言自己的命运。根据提示，他做了一个大胆、冒险的决定——去会一会害他沦落至此的锁链手。有仇必报的蜘蛛头子库洛洛，无比仇恨他却没能杀了他的酷拉皮卡，两个人的命运再次交汇，由束缚的锁链将两个人紧紧缠绕。库洛洛是否能改变自己的命运？酷拉皮卡又是否能复仇成功？……
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 8





	1. 预言╳火红眼╳拍卖会

>>>>>>  
01.预言╳火红眼╳拍卖会

阴暗潮湿的房间里，一支蜡烛静静地燃烧。

“名字？”对面传来嘶哑低沉的声音，完全听不出男女，冰冷得仿若寒冬里干枯的朽木。  
“库洛洛•鲁西鲁。”来客回答。  
“职业？”  
“盗贼。”  
“来算什么？”  
“命运。”  
“呵，命运？你小子可真是贪心。要知道，预言并不总是对人有利，它大多数时候都会引向更坏的结果。”  
“知道故事的走向，就能规避必要的风险。预言只是提供了一种可能，真正的结局最终还是由人把控。”

“看来你对自己很有信心，年纪轻轻胆量却不小。”黑暗中传来一两声短暂的笑声，拉长的声调让它显得格外的突兀。念能力者不急不缓地继续说道，“你眼前的这张纸被我注入了念力，滴一滴自己的血在上面，你会得到你想要的结果。别怪我没有提醒你，任何事都是有代价的。你的觉悟越高，得到的预言也就越详细。”

昏暗的烛光只能照亮眼前这张低矮的木桌，除了一张干净的白纸，旁边还十分贴心地放了一把小巧的匕首。库洛洛虽然暂时无法使用念能力，却也依然能感受到白纸上强大的念力。据说是现存最强大的预言能力者，但愿这次不要再让他失望。

库洛洛划开自己的手指，一滴鲜红的血液落到洁白的纸张上，瞬间像是被赋予了生命般开始向四周扩散，如同一张精密的蛛网那样织出一个个醒目的文字。命运的预言，决定故事走向的选择，以及另一个有关的少年，一切都在此刻悄无声息地发生了改变。

当库洛洛看完最后一个字时，那张纸瞬间凭空燃成了灰烬。他从口袋中取出一个包装精美的盒子放到桌上，是对方指定的咨询费。库洛洛不发一言，沉默地离开了这个房间。身后传来阴森诡异的笑声，预言的文字在他脑海里一遍又一遍地重复——

漆黑的夜空  
一颗黯淡死寂的流星  
恶魔自此诞生  
法则是掠夺，连日光都是冰冷  
诸神所弃之地  
强大即是真理

坚定的心是最强大的武器  
同伴是忠诚的后盾，亦是伤人的利刃  
唯一的疏漏  
绯红眼的少年  
束缚的锁链将永远缠绕  
至死不休

蜘蛛终将灭亡  
猎食者亦是他人的猎物  
罪孽永远无法洗清  
只有天使能听到诚心的忏悔  
是贪恋已拥有的珍宝还是寻找新的可能  
命运只在一念之间

Bluedheaven是一座颇具有年代感的城市，有着较为悠久的历史，虽不比梦想之城友客鑫繁华，却也相差无几。蔚蓝的海岸线、古老的建筑、延续至今的贵族阶级、丰富多彩的艺术文化、以及新兴的科技、多种族的汇集等等都是这个城市的特点。作为一座拥有重要地理位置的港口城市，这里同时也聚集了无数个黑道家族，是世界上规则最严密、势力最大、纷争最多的由黑暗势力统治的城市。布鲁德海文滋生邪恶、孕育黑暗，是犯罪者的天堂。

由于工业的原因以及自然的气候因素，布鲁德海文的天空总是阴沉沉的，一年到头雨下个不停。今晚是这座城市无数个普通的夜晚之一，人造的霓虹彩灯照亮了空中飘落的蒙蒙细雨。有人在冷雨中孤独地死去，有人日复一日麻木地存活；有人只顾着一味享乐，有人为生活忙碌奔波。

库洛洛到达拍卖所的时候，拍卖会已经接近尾声。他迟到了。

本来库洛洛是不会犯下这种错误的，今天对他来说是不同寻常的一天，他可不想错过接下来的事情。只因他出门后突然发现自己的西装上不知何时溅上了一滴血液，黑色的布料上洇出一个小小的深色圆点，血滴早已干化，不仔细看的话很难发现，隐隐还残留着淡淡的血腥味。看来是白天杀人时不小心溅上的，库洛洛心想，枪支这种东西果然还是不方便，他又一次在杀人后更加想念起自己的念能力。

杀掉聒噪不懂事的司机，库洛洛打了另一辆车，回家换了另一套西装，因为气温的原因又穿了一件长大衣。库洛洛还没有自恋到会在穿着上下功夫，只是至少要以整洁的面貌去见那个人。所以这就导致，当他坐下后不久，他想要的第一件商品就已经开始了拍卖。

“接下来的这件商品可不简单哦！它是被誉为七大美色之一的火红眼，原为窟卢塔一族所有，世上仅存36双。火红眼的独特之处就在于它的颜色，鲜艳的红色比世界上最美丽的红宝石还要动人。而且据说窟卢塔一族只有在情绪激动的时候眼睛才会变成红色，情绪越高，眼睛的颜色也就越鲜艳。所以火红眼的品质也和宝石一样是有高低之分的。要获得完整的火红眼并不容易，必须要……”

库洛洛无聊地听着主持小姐关于火红眼的介绍，他知道的不比他们少，毕竟世界上所有的火红眼都是经由他手被转卖出来的。库洛洛一点都不在意什么颜色、什么稀有，在火红眼被带出世界之前人们对它的印象还是“恶魔的眼睛”，跟世界七大美色完全没有半点关系。库洛洛当初之所以想要，完全只是对未知事物的好奇罢了。刚得到时确实很惊艳，但没过多久他就看腻了，转手就将所有的眼睛卖了出去，去寻找更珍贵的宝物。

火红眼于他，不过是生命中曾经出现过的一抹还算不错的亮色。如果没有那个少年，他大概早就忘得一干二净了。库洛洛下意识地环视了一圈，拍卖所里几乎坐满了人，他没能看到他想要看的。

“那么接下来就开始拍卖了哦！美丽的火红眼，起拍价20亿戒尼，喜欢的一定不要错过！”随着主持小姐热情甜美的声音落下，与之而来的是短暂的一片寂静。

这也怪不得大家，花20亿买一双只能放在家里看的眼睛，怎么看都不划算，大概只有那些人体收藏家才会买它。而且20亿的起拍价确实太高了，虽然上一双火红眼的最终拍卖价格是29亿，但那还是因为两方势力的争抢导致，要知道那双眼睛的起拍价可是只有1亿戒尼。虽然能进入这个拍卖所的都是有钱又有势力的人，但这并不意味着他们会毫无意义地挥霍。

“21亿。”短暂的平静后，有人举起了牌子开始竞价。  
“22亿。”另一人举起了牌子。  
“23亿。”看来人体收藏家还是不少的。  
“25亿。”竞争并不激烈，价格却依旧一路攀升。

“40亿。”平静的声音缓缓响起，听起来很年轻，优雅，却也轻佻。众人还没来得及找到声音的位置，只见不远处忽地站起一人，一头漂亮柔软的金色短发，戴着一副大大的黑色墨镜，看上去还只是一个少年。库洛洛双手交叉放在膝盖上，嘴角勾起一个淡淡的微笑。

找到你了，锁链手。

酷拉皮卡冷静地听着主持人的介绍，心里一阵反胃。他族人的眼睛，就这样被当做商品来转卖，沾上了金钱的恶臭，被各种肮脏下作的畜牲当作收藏品占为己有。只因为它的美丽，他的族人被残忍杀害，死后也无法得到安息。

酷拉皮卡今晚无论如何都要拍下这双眼睛，寻找眼睛的过程比他预想的还要艰难，而拍卖是最容易的一种方式。可是他没想到仅仅是起拍价就高达20亿戒尼，这完全超出了他的预算。不过也还能承受，就算是花光所有的积蓄他也会毫不犹豫，前提是他能付得起。

25亿，大概就差不多了，已经没人想要再加价了。酷拉皮卡刚刚想要举起手中的号码牌拍下它，耳边突然响起一个让他无比熟悉的声音。

“40亿。”他听到那个声音不紧不慢地报出他的价格，这一下子就让酷拉皮卡回想起当时在车内对峙时对方那毫不在意、仿佛只是在逗弄他的挑衅。心脏加快了跳动，眼睛里传来微微的灼热，酷拉皮卡噌——得从座位上站了起来，果然看到了那个熟悉的人——蜘蛛！

蜘蛛！酷拉皮卡死死地握紧了拳头，没想到会在这种地方见到他。杀了他！就现在。这是个好机会。酷拉皮卡能够感受到，制约之链依旧缠绕着库洛洛的心脏，一旦他违反约定，锁链就会立刻刺穿他的心脏，如同他的团员窝金和派克那般。

杀了他，杀了他。杀了蜘蛛头子，这样就可以完成他的复仇，再也不用去伤害任何人，再也不用被充满了邪恶的死后念所侵蚀。现在的他只是个普通人，杀了他，安心地寻找族人的眼睛，只要杀了他，只要……

“为什么你会出现在这里？”酷拉皮卡听到了自己充满了愤怒的声音，嘶吼般的质问听起来是那么的无力。他气势汹汹地走到蜘蛛面前，攥起他的衣领，透过墨镜的镜片看那双浸满了邪恶的黑色眼睛。还是那样，蜘蛛看起来一点都不担心，甚至比上次还要悠然、毫无所谓，仿佛笃定了他不会杀他。

好烫……酷拉皮卡无比确定自己的眼睛现在已经变成了红色，和台上那双被泡在药水里的火红眼一模一样，甚至颜色比它还要热烈。五指上具现化出的锁链因为手的剧烈动作而碰撞发出清脆的声音。杀了他，了结这一切，为什么还不动手？为什么要犹豫？为什么……

“这位先生，请快速回到您的位置，不得对其他客人动手。否则我们就开枪了！”维护治安的保镖一拥而上，远的、近的，每个人都举着枪，一旦发现有什么过激的举动或者企图他们就会立刻动手。场内的安定不仅仅涉及金钱与交易，更是代表了他们的声誉与脸面。

库洛洛看着眼前这只缠了锁链的手，就是它杀死了自己的团员，就是它害他沦落至此。这本不是什么大事情，除念师很快就能找到，他的能力也很快就会回来。只是这锁链手也太不可爱了。看看他，一见到他就失去了理智，张牙舞爪，怎么看都是个乳臭未干的小娃娃。库洛洛只能把上次的失败归结为大意。如果不是预言的文字，库洛洛简直现在就想杀了他。

“你说呢？来拍卖会当然是来买东西了。我可是用金钱通过合法途径来购买的。”库洛洛轻轻地拍开酷拉皮卡的手，稍稍整了下领带，无比放松地靠上了椅背。他微微抬起眼打量着眼前的人，酷拉皮卡戴着一副墨镜，身上穿着合身的西装，若不是他手上那显眼的锁链，库洛洛还真认不出他。

“我绝不允许你再用你那肮脏的双手玷污它！”酷拉皮卡攥紧了拳头，愤怒于库洛洛的无耻。他现在很想在那张令人生厌的脸上来上一拳，好叫他收起那令人作呕的微笑。

“那就别让它落到我的手上。”库洛洛看向酷拉皮卡，自信、自得地笑着。“拍卖可以继续了吗？”

“啊，好、好的。”主持人有些结结巴巴地说道。但毕竟是专业的，什么大场面没见过，很快便继续做起了本职工作。“这位客人出40亿戒尼拍这双火红眼，还有比他出价更高的吗？如果没有的话——”

“我出41亿。”酷拉皮卡站在原地，静静地开口。他现在不为诺斯拉家族工作了，而是在这个黑帮聚集的城市自立门户，41亿对于现在的他来说可是比很大的数目，他全部的身家都没有这么多。

“50亿。”库洛洛平平淡淡地开口，所有人都看出了他对这双眼睛势在必得。

酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛，就算他现在拍下了这双眼睛他也付不起这样的价格。只是他不明白库洛洛为什么要得到这双眼睛，今天的相遇一定不是巧合，他肯定在暗自发动什么阴谋。“你知道我会不惜一切代价得到它，我不会让你得逞的。”酷拉皮卡说完返回了自己的座位。一切等拍卖结束再说，他不希望把普通人牵扯进来，更何况他逃不掉的。

不惜一切代价吗……库洛洛在心里发笑。像他这种天真纯洁的人，估计连偷盗、明抢这种事都觉得伤天害理吧。他的代价在库洛洛看来什么都不是。

最终库洛洛以50亿戒尼的价格拍下了这双火红眼。本来不值这么多钱的，不过他也不在意，能用钱买到的东西都没什么好珍贵的，所以他从来不用钱买任何珍宝，他想要的都会直接抢过来。

火红眼是倒数第二件，最后一件商品是一个女孩儿，起拍价是20亿，库洛洛直接以50亿的价格拍下了它，除了他没有第二个人叫价。他确实有那么点羞辱酷拉皮卡的意思，故意以同样的价格买下火红眼和另一件商品，不过这个女孩本来也是他的目标就是了。

啊，今晚花了100亿呢。库洛洛走出拍卖所后想道，拿钱买东西的感觉真是不好，还不如直接抢来得爽快。不过也只能先忍一忍了，等他的能力回来后他要抢更多的珍宝。

天空还在飘小雨，冰冷的雨水打湿了库洛洛额前的白色绷带以及垂下来的黑发。黑暗彻底笼罩了这一小段路程，只有前方昏暗的光线下站着一个坚定决然的身影，两条锁链径直朝他袭来……

TBC.

#一个小私设：酷拉皮卡情绪特别激动时（火红眼状态下）眼睛会有淡淡的灼烧感。


	2. 交易╳蜘蛛╳锁链

02.交易╳蜘蛛╳锁链

酷拉皮卡站在黑暗中，雨水落进了他的眼睛，顺着眼角向下流淌，成为脸颊上无数道水痕之一。眼角很酸涩，又热又冷，酷拉皮卡死死地盯着前方，唯恐一眨眼就错过那人的身影。血色的火红眼在黑暗中隐隐发亮。

酷拉皮卡不是容易冲动的人，稍微一想就能明白库洛洛此次定是为他而来。蜘蛛一定早就布好了罗网，就等着他亲自踏入其中。可事实一定是这样吗？蜘蛛现在无法使用念能力，只要猎物足够强大，捕食者也无可奈何。酷拉皮卡是个理性的人，同时他也不会惧怕任何战斗。

出现了！蜘蛛一进入他的视野，酷拉皮卡立刻释放出两条锁链直奔而去，中指的束缚链如同上次一样牢牢地捆住库洛洛限制他的行动，同时无名指上的追魂链精准无误地瞄准库洛洛双手捧着的物品，小心翼翼地将它带回自己的手中。

酷拉皮卡掀开玻璃上的黑色布料，天空中传来一道转瞬即逝的闪电，照亮了容器中被液体浸泡着的一双族人的火红眼。酷拉皮卡的眼睛瞬间变得更加鲜红，仿佛随时都要滴出血来。雨势骤急，冰冷的雨水打在酷拉皮卡的身上，反而将他心中的火焰浇得更盛。酷拉皮卡仔细地看着这双了无生机的火红眼的每一处，辨认它们的真伪。他已经被欺骗过一次，绝对不可能再认错了。

“看你的反应，这双火红眼应该是真的了。就当是我的见面礼怎么样？我把它送给你，以表我的诚意。”库洛洛看着锁链手小心翼翼地将那玻璃容器抱在怀中，同时对他的禁锢毫不减弱，就像上次一样动弹不得。但库洛洛完全没有半点慌张，反而比上次还要轻松。锁链手……他的弱点也太多了些，而且又是这样毫无自觉地暴露在敌人眼中。还是太嫩了，这个少年。如果对他的弱点加以利用的话，控制他不是难事。

“你究竟有什么目的？！”库洛洛的话成功惹怒了酷拉皮卡，束缚的锁链更紧了些，但也只是束缚。

“你不杀我吗？现在可是个好机会。”库洛洛略带调侃地说道。额前的刘海因为雨水的缘故软趴趴地垂了下来，多少有些遮挡视线。但他那双纯黑色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着酷拉皮卡，心中惊叹火红眼的美丽——活人眼眶中的那双，当然。

“你怎么知道我不会杀你！”酷拉皮卡几乎是吼了出来，小指的制约链瞬间缠绕上库洛洛的脖子，随着心的动摇，锁链摇摇摆摆、颤颤巍巍地逐渐加大了力道。

不，我不想这样做……  
为什么？你究竟在犹豫什么？  
不想再……  
杀了他！  
不想再……  
想想你的族人，你的同伴。  
他现在没有念能力……  
但他的双手沾满了鲜血！  
可是这样就能……  
这样就能结束了。  
他是我的仇人。他十恶不赦。  
没错，杀了他！  
杀了他……复仇……  
杀了他！复仇！  
杀了他，这样就能结束一切。我的仇恨，我的族人。蜘蛛、旅团、窟卢塔，一切就在今天了结！

一道惊雷响过，酷拉皮卡忽然睁开了双眼，血红的火红眼仿佛一团浓稠的血液，怎么也化不开融于其中的仇恨与痛苦。他想起族人遍布的尸体，想起那些七零八落的残破火红眼，想起自己的曾经，蜘蛛，幻影旅团，库洛洛！

酷拉皮卡不再犹豫，制约链如同主人的心一般坚定地缠绕上恶魔的命脉，他要在此了结库洛洛的性命！雨还在下，灌满了酷拉皮卡冰冷的心，几乎要将他淹没。

锁链给他带来了痛感，库洛洛逐渐感到窒息，再这样下去，他一定会命丧于此。酷拉皮卡是认真的。

“杀了我……你就永远无法得到……所有的火红眼。”库洛洛几乎是用尽了所有的力气说完了这一整句话。他一点都没有危机感，只是想看看锁链手究竟能忍耐到什么程度。他不会杀了他的，绝对不会。他已经掌握了锁链手足够的弱点，只要加以利用……

果然，脖子上的锁链瞬间消失，库洛洛忍不住干咳几声，但制约链依旧没有离开，而是正正地对准了他的心脏。制约链，锁链手杀人的真正武器。

“你什么意思？”酷拉皮卡低吼着问了出来。为什么，为什么就是无法顺利地结束？他的心已经临近崩溃，杀戮的罪恶感如附骨之蛆，挥之不去，复仇的怒火又推着他负重前行。他还要寻找火红眼，可是火红眼越来越难以得到，他甚至怀疑自己能否完成这一切。为了他的使命，他的命运，他还要付出多少？牺牲多少？酷拉皮卡总是忍不住想到那些尸体，温热的、冰冷的，鲜血、临死的表情。窝金和派克死时的怨念一直缠绕着他，直到现在还无法忘掉那种感觉。他的心是破碎的，他的身上到处都是别人的鲜血。他本不想伤害任何人，不想轻易取人性命。他做不到……

“我说了，我是带着诚意来的。”库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡复杂的神色，越发对他感到好奇。酷拉皮卡，这个人，似乎很有趣呢……也许可以好好地玩一玩，反正现在他也很无聊。而他的那双眼睛，果然还是活人眼中的火红眼更好看，库洛洛很想现在就把它夺过来。但是不行。离开了眼眶的火红眼就是一双毫无生机的眼球，完全对不起它世界七大美色的称号。库洛洛倒是很想再多欣赏一下它。

“这样吧，我们来做个交易如何？你至少也该展示一下你的诚意，把我身上的锁链放开吧？”库洛洛盯着酷拉皮卡，语气轻松，完全不觉得当下的局势对他有什么不利。毕竟主动权是靠自己争取的。

“我不会和你这样的恶魔做交易。”酷拉皮卡毫不犹豫地说道。他的视线掠过库洛洛看向他的身后，更黑暗的地方站着的是一位少女，酷拉皮卡火红眼状态下的极佳视力让他得以看清少女的样子，正是拍卖会上的最后一件商品，被库洛洛以同样的50亿价格买了下来。

雨水中少女的身影显得更加单薄。她有着一头漂亮的金色长发，颜色纯正的蓝色眼睛，身穿一件白色长裙，外面披着库洛洛的毛呢大衣。她看上去只有15、6岁左右，主持人在介绍时说过她拥有极强的自愈能力，无论怎么玩都不会玩坏，甚至当场做了实验。束缚的锁链，真实的牢笼，锋利的刀刃划破少女洁白的手臂，鲜血汩汩而流，伤痕却很快就自愈，完好如初。少女全程没有任何表情，仿佛感知不到疼痛一般，但酷拉皮卡敏锐地通过少女波动的念力察觉到了她内心的波动，其实她是能够感知到疼痛的，只是没有表现出来而已。这个少女拥有某种念能力，这肯定是库洛洛买下她的原因。此时她就站在库洛洛稍远的地方，阴影中，既不逃跑，也没有要上来帮忙的意思。但酷拉皮卡依然不会放松警惕。

“恶魔？”库洛洛微微笑了起来。他倒是不讨厌这个称呼。他一向不否认自己的罪恶，既不以此为荣，更不以此为耻。他无视规则，为所欲为。

“多亏了你，天使。”库洛洛还了一个相对应的称呼，随即想到这个称呼还挺适合他的。洁白的天使，他要染黑他的双翼。“虽然其他人不知道我现在无法使用念能力，但依旧有人不怕死地想来杀我。说真的很无聊，也很烦。我需要你来保护我，直到交易结束，或者等我能够再次使用念能力。”

“别妄想了！要我保护你，还不如直接杀了我。你的同伴在为你寻找除念师吧？我不会让你有再次使用念能力的机会的。”酷拉皮卡当然知道这世上有除念师的存在，但他当时下制约时是不知道的，直到后来才知晓。他现在知道库洛洛有找回念的可能，却无法动手杀了他。火红眼，他无论如何都要找回所有的火红眼。

“话不要说得那么绝对。”库洛洛的身体被锁链勒得生疼，连动都动不了。但他的表情依旧保持着淡然和优雅，没有什么能撼动他强大的内心。“都说了是交易了，我不会让你白做。作为交换，我会帮你寻找剩下的火红眼。毕竟凭你——”

“你闭嘴！我不允许你再提到火红眼！”酷拉皮卡直接打断了库洛洛的话。他的眼睛里溢满了显露的痛苦与愤怒，他怎么敢，怎么敢……

“……毕竟凭你的能力，要找回所有的火红眼简直是天方夜谭。除了拍卖，你现在找回了多少双眼睛？我猜情况不怎么乐观。你知道这是为什么吗，酷拉皮卡？”库洛洛悠闲地开口，局势完全掌握在他的手中，要是再来一杯咖啡那就更完美了。

“……”酷拉皮卡沉默，库洛洛说的没错。

“所有的火红眼都是从我这里流出去的，所以我自然知道所有的买家。我可以告诉你火红眼的下落，至于能不能得到它就靠你自己了。你知道的，从我这里出手的东西自然不会是普通的物品，买家自然也不是普通人。金钱无法打动他们，除了以物换物或者给出更珍贵的价码，否则那些人不会容许自己的骄傲受损。如果知道你在搜集火红眼，那他们就更不可能交出来了，毕竟火红眼的原本就很稀有。没有我的情报与帮助，你永远不可能找齐所有的火红眼，除非你有我这样的觉悟。不在意任何生命，舍弃所有的那些所谓的道德，你能做到吗？”库洛洛说得绝对，仿佛笃定了酷拉皮卡没有他真的做不到。

看到酷拉皮卡犹豫的神情，库洛洛就知道猎物已经步入了他的罗网。接下来就是如何玩弄他的这只猎物了。

缠绕的锁链逐渐消失，库洛洛活动了一下身体，大方道，“我给你时间，你可以再考虑考虑。当夺回下一双火红眼的时机到来时，我会给你打电话。到时候希望你已经做好了决定。”

库洛洛愉悦地笑着，在酷拉皮卡的目光下毫无防备地往前走，直到掠过酷拉皮卡消失在他的身后。而少女亦追随着他。

漫天的雨水中，酷拉皮卡紧紧握着手中的容器，一瞬间像是卸了全身的力气般在冰冷的水洼中跪坐下来，无神的火红眼毫无焦距地盯着前方。他的心一次又一次地动摇，可他只能往前走，再也无法回头。

库洛洛每天都在想酷拉皮卡，他不得不想。制约的锁链缠绕上了他的心脏，一旦他违反约定，锁链立刻就会刺穿他的心脏，了结他的性命。他的心每跳动一下，束缚的感觉就会提醒着他，是锁链手让他沦落至此。无数的人想取他性命，但还是第一次有人能把他逼到这种地步。他失去了念能力，死了两个团员，还得到了那样的预言，再没有比现在更狼狈的时刻了。

/束缚的锁链将永远缠绕/  
/至死不休/

他本应杀了锁链手的，无论何时、以何种方式。但他得到了这样的预言，永远、至死不休，究竟是何种的力量能达到这种程度？库洛洛觉得这句话很有可能意味着除念师无法除干净他身上的念，如果就此杀了锁链手，万一他无法回到原来的状态，那就太得不偿失了。反正除念师很快就能找到，他也不介意跟锁链手玩一玩。如有必要，他会亲手杀了酷拉皮卡，打破这句预言。

库洛洛从来不是个被动的人，他不会天真到等着预言中的命运亲自找上门来。他更愿意主动出击，自己决定自己的命运。如果到时除念师无法完全除念，那么他会用尽一切方法迫使锁链手给他除念，或者让他亲自撤销对他的制约。毕竟锁链手的弱点他都掌握在手里，要对付他易如反掌，就算是控制他也毫无难度。命运已经站在了他这边，结局早已注定，酷拉皮卡只是一颗无足轻重的小棋子，在吃掉前还可以帮他打发一下时间，发挥他最后的价值。

此时的库洛洛还不懂得何为爱，更不明白它的力量。爱可以摧毁一切，可以杀死任何人——一旦你被它俘获。

TBC.


	3. 愚弄╳伪装╳约会

03.愚弄╳伪装╳约会

“酷拉皮卡……”旋律轻柔细小的声音将发呆的酷拉皮卡拉回现实，酷拉皮卡疑惑地转头看向她，随即意识到自己的手机正在振动。

振动的声音很微小，手机紧贴着西装口袋，在常速行驶的车内听起来更加沉闷。酷拉皮卡看了眼坐在副驾驶上的委托者，见他没什么反应，连忙拿出自己的手机，瞥了眼打来的号码后迅速将电话挂掉。

是一个陌生的号码。

酷拉皮卡自己有两个手机号，一个是工作用的，公开可以查到；还有一个是私人号码，只有少数的几个朋友和伙伴得知。打来的这个号码是个陌生的号码，而且打给了他的私人手机号，如果没什么意外，那么这个人应该就是前几天声称要给他打电话的库洛洛。这样的行为无疑是在告诉他，库洛洛不仅可以查到他的私人手机号，甚至可以查到他的朋友和同伴的下落，他在隐晦地威胁他。

没过多久，电话又打来了，依旧是那个号码，振动刚响就被酷拉皮卡挂掉了。下一个电话很快又打了过来，这次连振动都没来得及响就被酷拉皮卡毫不犹豫地挂掉。

［为什么不接电话？］手机忽然接收到一条短信，紧接着又发来一条：［就这么不想听到我的声音？还是说你不想要火红眼的下落？］

果然是他。酷拉皮卡的心跳开始变得紊乱，终于到了这个时刻。他攥紧了手机，一时不知该如何作答，过了这么多天，他还是没想清楚。要他跟库洛洛合作绝无可能，可是火红眼……

眼睛传来一股淡淡的热感，酷拉皮卡连忙稳住心神，转头果然发现了旋律担忧的神色。她还是那么敏锐。可他早就身陷泥沼，还有什么光明可言。眼下最重要的是找回所有的火红眼，即使要他跟库洛洛合作。

［在工作，不方便。］思即此，酷拉皮卡平静下来，回复了库洛洛的短信。

［好吧，接受你的说辞。］短信无声地发送过来，即使是文字也能让酷拉联想到那人的语气。［明天中午12点，钻石星辰见，不要迟到，我不喜欢等人。］

酷拉皮卡看着手机上的文字，钻石星辰，是当地的一家有名的餐厅。去过的人都会知道，钻石星辰有着非同寻常的格调，真真切切的钻石吊灯如同星辰般耀眼光辉，梦幻般的娇艳花束永远散发着迷人的清香，干净清新的浅色风格，以及各种各样别致用心的小装饰，优雅动听的琴声，超高水平的服务，最重要的是针对女性们喜欢的菜单与甜点，成功俘获了无数个渴望浪漫的年轻女孩儿们。钻石星辰逐渐由女性向受众慢慢转为了情侣受众，越来越多的年轻男女在这里表白，在这里收获幸福与遗憾。于是钻石星辰名声更盛，几乎作为当地必不可少的旅游地点之一，而且身处布鲁德海文这座挥金如土的城市价格却意外地相对亲民，更受年轻人们喜欢。

酷拉皮卡不明白库洛洛为什么要选择这种地方，像他那种手上沾了无数血腥的恶魔头子跟这种亮闪闪的美好浪漫显然没有任何关联，酷拉皮卡觉得他更像是那种会在阴暗荒凉的废弃建筑里密谋某些见不得人的事情的类型。是愚弄？还是在利用其他客人的生命安全威胁他，防止他轻举妄动？

入夜，酷拉皮卡怎么也睡不着，脑海里乱糟糟的，像一潭死水一样停滞不前。蓝绿色的眼睛毫无焦距地看着前方，眼前黯淡无光。有人敲响了他的房门。

“怎么了，旋律？”酷拉皮卡开了灯，请旋律进到房间里来。旋律的担忧已经到了肉眼可见的程度，但酷拉这次不能让她为他分担。

“你最近总是心神不宁，完全没有平日的冷静，我能感受到你的……犹豫和彷徨。发生什么了吗？”旋律温柔的声音如涓涓细流，抚慰着酷拉皮卡连日来焦躁不安的心。酷拉稍稍平静了些。

“别担心，旋律，我会处理好的。连日困扰着你真是抱歉。”酷拉皮卡带着歉意安抚道。他知道旋律在意他，一定会倾听他的心跳，这些天她一定也在感到不安，却给他留了足够的空间。也许她在等他主动开口，又或者她知道即使询问也不会有任何结果。他居然只顾着自己，竟忽略了同伴的想法……

也许旋律早就预料到了这样的结果，所以很平静地接受了酷拉皮卡的说法，不再开口询问。“我明白了。”旋律温柔动听的声音在两人之间静静地流淌，“我只是想告诉你，我，我们都在你的身边，你可以不用什么事都一个人面对。”

酷拉皮卡的心中渐渐地浮出一股热泉，旋律的温柔与理解让他想起了他的那些朋友们，也不知道他们现在怎么样了。雷欧力欧能不能当上医生？小杰和奇犽有没有通关游戏？他们顺不顺利，平不平安？不，现在不是想这些的时候，情感只会成为他的牵绊。无论是朋友还是同伴，他都不能把他们牵扯进来。酷拉皮卡相信他们，他们也该相信自己。

“我知道了，旋律。谢谢你。”酷拉皮卡久违地再次露出笑容，温和的面庞让他仿佛蒙上了一层柔软的阳光。随着熟悉的笛声奏起，酷拉皮卡安然地进入梦乡。

钻石星辰餐厅。

当三根指针完全重叠，秒针再向前走一格的时候，酷拉皮卡还是没有来。库洛洛叫来服务员，开始点单。他不喜欢在约定时间后等人，即使是个性各异的团员，也都是在约定时间前到场。看来锁链手犹豫得有些久。

随着时间的流逝，库洛洛吃完了午餐，桌子上只剩下半杯微凉的咖啡。舒缓的钢琴声在宁静的空间里缓缓流淌，一切都那么无聊。正当库洛洛思索着是该立刻离开这里还是继续等下去的时候，伴随着一声清脆的铃铛响起，梦幻的水晶大门外走进了两个人。

“你迟到了。”库洛洛稍微有些不满，他等得太久了。

酷拉皮卡在库洛洛的对面坐下来，出乎预料的是，餐厅里除了他们再也没有一个顾客。

“告诉我火红眼的下落。”酷拉皮卡直入主题。

“你出去吧，不要妨碍我和锁链手的约会。”库洛洛对索菲亚说道。索菲亚，就是他那天买下来的那个女孩。金发蓝眼的少女微微鞠了个躬，毕恭毕敬地走了出去。

“我说过了不喜欢等人，下不为例。”库洛洛敲了两下桌子，严肃地说道。不懂规矩不要紧，好好教导就行。

“少跟我说这些废话，告诉我火红眼的下落！”酷拉皮卡厌恶对方那上位者的姿态，尤其是一脸理所当然地下命令的样子。他也为别人工作，但也仅此而已，他绝对不会无条件无下限地服从任何人。

“这次我就不追究了。告诉我，午餐吃过了吗？”库洛洛无视酷拉皮卡的躁动，慢条斯理地跟他谈话。

“我不是来跟你说这些的，回答我的问题！”酷拉皮卡隔着墨镜看那张令人生厌的脸，右手在桌上无意识地攥了起来，响动的锁链显示他不平静的内心。

“你不回答我的问题，我怎么回答你？”库洛洛坚持道，仿佛有无尽的耐心。

酷拉皮卡顿时觉得对方只是在愚弄他，就像某些恶劣的捕食者抓到猎物后并不会第一时间吃了它们，而是先极尽手段羞辱玩弄，然后再愉悦地进食。库洛洛就是那恶劣的捕食者。也许他现在就该离开，库洛洛根本就不需要他的保护，更不会好心到帮他寻找眼睛。他一定有什么邪恶的目的，酷拉皮卡绝对不会让他得逞。

眼睛传来微微的热感，他的眼睛又变红了。酷拉皮卡平静下心情，冷冷地回答道，“我吃过了。”

“嗯？难道你不知道我特意在这个时间这个地点约你就是为了和你共进午餐吗？真是不懂情调的小鬼。”库洛洛遗憾道，“这样吧，这家店的甜点和饮品都很不错，你可以尝尝看。”

“……”酷拉皮卡沉默。他搞不懂这个人到底在干什么。

库洛洛当然不会被酷拉皮卡的冷淡打击到，他叫来了服务员，自顾自地为酷拉皮卡点了一些他认为他可能会喜欢的东西，其中包括了外形可爱的小蛋糕和小饼干、冰淇淋、还有果汁。虽然钻石星辰的受众发生了变化，但菜单却一直没变。

酷拉皮卡冷漠地看着桌上的各种甜品，以及一杯情侣专用的饮料，一根吸管从中间一分为二，在杯口缠成一个心形，草莓、樱桃、果冻，以及冒着粉红泡泡的液体，酷拉皮卡庆幸自己戴了墨镜。“你让我感到恶心。”

“哈哈，我也觉得这不太适合我们，毕竟我也是第一次来这里。”库洛洛坦然地接受了酷拉皮卡的评价。“在我回答你的问题之前，我们是不是应该坦诚相待？比如把你的墨镜取下来。另外如果你想继续谈下去的话，至少尝一口我为你点的东西。这样我就勉强当作是‘共进午餐’。”

酷拉皮卡的内心是急躁的，但他无论如何都不会表现出来。只要得到他想要的，又不丧失原则，那么做这些也无所谓。酷拉皮卡取下墨镜，露出一双如蓝天、如湖水般清澈的蓝绿色眼睛，同时拿起那杯粉色的饮料匆匆喝了一口。看，也没什么难的。

也许是不想显得太张扬，库洛洛和上次一样穿着一套正常的西装，头发依旧是放了下来，额头的十字纹路被绷带所覆盖。他坐在这里，身上没有一点念的气息，看上去就像一个普通人，不会有人想象到他手上究竟有过多少鲜血。反而是总是戴着宽大墨镜、手上戴着锁链并且一头耀眼金发的酷拉皮卡更加显眼。墨镜确实很不方便，但一天到晚戴着隐形眼镜，时间久了眼睛会痛，酷拉皮卡就不怎么戴了。

“现在，回答我的问题。”酷拉皮卡一秒都不想跟他多待，只是看着就完全没有任何食欲。

“不着急。”库洛洛还在回避问题，但现在的他显然比最初愉悦了不少。“既然你吃完了，那我们就走吧。”

这顿午餐对库洛洛来说并不怎么愉快，但好在猎物已经上钩，他还有无数的时间。

车内。

“我们这是要去哪？”酷拉皮卡做好了防备，尽量远离身边的库洛洛，谨慎地问道。

“我们正开往鲁西鲁先生的家。”正在驾驶车子的少女回答道。她看起来比酷拉皮卡年纪还要小，但却是她在开车。

“索菲亚，我允许你回答了吗？”库洛洛冷声说道，可以明显感受到他隐隐的怒气。酷拉皮卡不明白他为什么生气。

“只是在这座城市的临时住所而已。”库洛洛向酷拉皮卡纠正道。

蜘蛛的巢穴，等待他的究竟会是什么？

“你在看什么？”酷拉皮卡去看库洛洛的时候，发现他正在看他。他又想起上一次在车内的场景，想起库洛洛那挑衅、冒犯的话语。上一次可能是微微的好奇，这一次却是认认真真的打量，像是看一件所有物一样观察他。他的眼神热烈、玩味、像是一团不怀好意的火焰，让酷拉皮卡浑身都不自在。

“啊，你的眼睛变红了。”库洛洛提醒道。

酷拉皮卡连忙闭上了眼睛，随即转过头看向车窗外。无精打采的阳光，高大的建筑，形形色色的人群，秩序井然却暗藏污垢的城市，一切都被收进那双世上独一无二的眼睛里。酷拉皮卡打开车窗，任由冷风吹在自己的脸上，也吹起心中那团微弱的火焰。

TBC.


End file.
